bloodhoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plans, plans, plans
WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD Season 1 Episode 9: (Upcoming) *CE falls asleep on the couch which he had been resting on. *Four, Grinch, and Loygan were revealed to be hiding behind Wachow's house and have seen the whole thing that happened to CE and Wachow. *The three of them plan to save Wachow and to kill CE for a bounty, to which Grinch was excited about. *They then spark up a shootout against the bandits, who went out of Wachow's house. *They manage to kill the three bandits. *CE is awakened by the gunshots and is enraged. *Wachow too is awakened. *CE orders his henchmen in the room to kill Roxanne and the doctors, but gets no response. He does not mind it though and proceeds on dragging Wachow upstairs to the balcony. *Unbeknownst to him, his two men who were guarding Roxanne had already been killed by Four and Loygan. *CE announces to the people that he is about to kill Wachow when Night and TODG (who were hiding behind covers) show up, much to his shock. *Night shoots CE's pistol out of his hand while TODG kept a good aim at him. *CE ran for the edge of the balcony and jumped off while Night and TODG kept shooting at him, all of which missed. *CE hides behind the house and is about to escape when Grinch holds him at gunpoint. *Grinch fires a shot at him, but hits his metal chestplate, thus, having no effect. *CE knocks Grinch unconscious then runs off while Night and TODG continue to pursue him. *CE sees two off his men at a distance trying to escape through a stagecoach with the money, so he mounts a horse and chases after them. *Nigh and TODG see the bandits escaping, but decide not to go after them. *Piet and his deputies arrive the next day only to find out that they're too late. *Roxanne, fortunately, is revealed to have successfully delivered her baby. Episode 10: *Happened at the same time and after Episode 1. *Tesla is smoking some cigarettes on his front porch one night. *A few flashbacks. *Tesla notices something, so he checks it out. *Thriller/Suspense part *Someone from behind holds him at gunpoint. *The man hits Tesla in his head, and Tesla falls unconscious. *Tesla's captor is revealed to be Devil. (Part 2) *Devil orders his men to torture him, but ends it shortly. *Devil tells him of his plan to attack the town (Events of Episode 3) *Devil leaves him. *A mysterious person is seen to be eavesdropping them. Episode 11: *Happened before, in the same time, and after Episode 3. *Still a continuation of the previous episode. *Raven (Sierra undercover) is revealed to be the eavesdropper. *She frees Tesla while Devil is away. *They get caught by Devil's men who were left behind. *Epic shootout. *They escape, but Tesla was badly wounded. *A hunter (Dragonsblood) who was wandering around finds them. *Dragonsblood takes them to his cabin hidden in a remote area, where they stay for the night. *Raven was no longer there in the morning, but she leaves them a note. Episode 12: *A continuation of Episode 9. *TheOneDayGuy returns to Scraw, a government agent who sent for him. *He reports about the increasing lawlessness in the town. *He also tells him about a masked vigilante (Night) who saves his life. *Scraw's attention is then shifted into the town. *Tbone and Teddy's fate are revealed. Later Episodes: *A meeting is arranged between Piet and Devil to work out issues peacefully. **Piet is plotting to capture Devil, arranging an ambush squad of seven people in which among whom are his deputies CW and Coder and there young bounty hunter RTP. **Devil on the other hand, although reluctant, agrees with the meeting. *A suspicious Devil bribes Coder into betraying Piet. **Coder reveals to Devil their true mission in exchange of a large sum of gold from the bank loot. **Due to this, Devil also prepares an ambush plan. *Piet and Devil meet in an abandoned fort somewhere in the plains. **The two talk about matters in the fort's inner yard, both trying to be as friendly but yet as cunning as they can. *Their respective ambush squads on the other hand had already spread themselves out around the fort, ready to strike at any minute, with Piet's squad not knowing about the presence of Devil's squad. *As Devil and Piet's casual conversation slowly begins to turn into an intense argument, CW alerts his comrades to attack. However, they are ambushed by Devil's group. *Gunfight ensues between Devil and Piet's squads as Piet and Devil themselves begin a one on one gunfight as well. **Piet's squad is slowly wiped out, save for RTP, Coder, and CW, who were separated from each other. ***Coder is seen killing one member of his group. *Piet has Devil held on gunpoint when a few of Devil's henchmen show up with RTP as their hostage, prompting Piet to drop his gun. *Intense dialogue. **CW and Coder, who are still separated, witness the scene from their respective hiding positions. *Devil executes RTP, much to Piet's horror and rage. **CW witnesses it too and begins firing at Devil's and his men, prompting Piet to do the same. **Coder is horrified by this, but shrugs it off and secretly leaves the fort. *Devil then leaves the fort with his remaining men, locks up CW and Piet inside the fort, and attempts to burn them alive by throwing in molotov cocktails. *Some intense moments between CW and Piet. *They almost do not make it until Night arrives and rescues them. *CW and Piet make it out of the fort alive, but seriously injured. *Night nurses them in his secret hideout. *Coder meanwhile arrives back at the town and formulates some schemes. **He turns in the large sum of money he recieved from Devil to the bank, has the people believe Season 1 Finale (probably covers Episodes 15 - 22) *With Coder assuming leadership over the town, Devil (and CE) plans to take their share of leadership. **They plan to head to the town and propose their leadership over it. *Meanwhile, Piet and CW had regained back their strength and decided to come back to the town. **Coder, who was shocked, pretentiously welcomes them. *Devil and his group arrive and try to take over. *Coder, who did not want to be exposed of his schemes, denies Devil, much to Devil's rage. *Devil and CE's men attack. *Violence goes on. *Deaths *Piet is disappointed of himself. *Devil and CE escape, much to the disappointed and fear of many. *Night then finds out about Coder's secret schemes. Enraged, he kills him. *Scraw arrive to the town with his private posse, witnessing the chaos brought upon by the fight. Their intentions are yet to be revealed. Season 2 Is set a few months after the last episode... *Night Falcon is still the main protagonist. **Is imprisoned for killing Coder (people didn't know about Coder's betrayal). **Escapes prison and is later branded by Scraw as an outlaw and has a bounty placed on his head. **Helps Samis in bringing Scraw down. *Scraw is the main antagonist of Season 2. **He is a government agent, interested to take over the town. **Settles to the town with his private army after Devil's attack. **Promised to keep the town safe from outlaws, in exchange for sharing leadership over the town with the sheriff. **Was appreciated at first, but then, becomes consumed by his power and eventually becomes tyrannical. **Bans the local citizens and outsiders from using firearms in the town. **After the town has been successfully overrun by the revolting townspeople, takes the bank money and moves into a heavily guarded armoured fort, where Samis, Night, and a few others continued to pursue him. **Is killed by Samis. *Samis is the secondary protagonist of Season 2. **A young rancher wishing to be a lawman to protect the people. **Leads an uprising against Scraw **Gradually becomes more psychopathic. **Kills Scraw **Is not honored for killing Scraw, but rather criticized. **Eventually sets aside his morals and joins Devil. (end of Season 2 or beginning of Season 3) *TBone is the secondary antagonist of Season 2. **Fearing Scraw, he stays loyal to him. **Forces Scraw to fire Piet after Piet got accused of helping Night (who was considered an outlaw). **Becomes sheriff after Piet got fired **Held many executions under Scraw's orders. **Dumps Piet in jail and later tortures him. **Tries to escape after Scraw is killed. **Gets killed by Piet in a final duel. *Devil is the tertiary antagonist of Season 2. **He is still Night's arch nemesis, but because Season 2 revolves around the revolution, that makes him just a tertiary antagonist. **He had rarely been doing attacks, probably because he fears Scraw and his army... **Gets Samis to join his gang end of Season 2/beginning of Season 3) *Sierra is the tertiary protagonist of Season 2. **The ex-wife of Night, thought to be dead. **She is also a vigilante, just like Night. *Piet is the quaternary protagonist of Season 2. **Is accused of helping Night (who became wanted). **Gets fired and replaced by TBOne. **Eventually gets jailed. **Is freed by Night during the revolt. **Kills TBone in a duel. *CE is the quaternary antagonist of season 2. **Although he still works with Devil, he is becoming doubtful about their alliance and plans to end it. **Has a few appearances in this season. *TheOneDayGuy is a supporting character **Was at first loyal to Scraw, but then turns away from him later on after realizing that Scraw was actually on the wrong side. *Left 4 speed is introduced in this season. **Is a supporting character. **Is a retired gunslinger/bounty hunter who settled down as a rancher in a secluded ranch away from town. **Allows an injured Night to stay into his property after Night flees from town. **Is asked by Night to help take the town from Scraw. **Was reluctant at first, but soon agreed to take part in the revolution. **Appears to get killed during the the revolution, but is later revealed to have survived (end of Season 2). That is also his last appearance. *Minipop56 is introduced in this Season. **Is a supporting character. **Is a professor from the Eastern US who moved to the West. **Has a major role on the revolution. **Like L4S, he was reluctant to help the revolution at first, but was then convinced to do so. **Gets caught by Scraw and later executed. *Nikki Lee, Killerface, TheMindofMe and DudeWithASuit are introduced in this season. **They are supporting antagonists. **They are a team of 4 mercenaries recruited by Scraw to hunt down and kill Night. ***Killerface is their leader. ***Nikki is the second-in-command. ***DudeWithASuit is the team's weapon specialist. He wears a distinctive suit. ***Mind is the youngest and apparently the least experienced when compared to the other members of the group. **They almost kill Night on a hunting mission, but Night was saved by Left 4 speed, who drove the four away. They howver manage to injure Night. **Presuming that Night had died, they go back to Scraw to retrieve their bounty. Scraw, however, is unconvinced because of lack of evidence and refuses to pay them until they bring back his dead body. **Killerface, Nikki, and Dude later turn against Scraw. Mind, however, stays faithful to Scraw. **The three plan to kill Scraw, but Mind foils their plan by telling it to Scraw. **The three were killed by Scraw. **Mind recieves a large sum of money from Scraw, but he is later betrayed by Scraw and is killed before he could leave the town. Scraw takes the money back. *TJBoyd is a minor character. **He is Piet's new deputy, replacing Coder. **He was a former convict acquitted for his crimes. Season 3 *CE is the main antagonist. *Devil is the secondary antagonist. Season 4 *Wrath is the main antagonist. Epilogue (end of Season 4 or 5) *Set in the 1950's. *Grinch is telling children about his adventures back during the wild West. (He was the narrator the whole time) He is already 90 years old. **The children have to go home after a while. Parents call **Afterwards, Grinch dies peacefully. Category:Season 1 Category:Western Series